Family Reunion
by CanadianTiger
Summary: Hong Kong finally returns home from being at England's home for a long time, what happens when he returns. Hints of HongKong/Taiwan, Taiwan/Japan and a lot of China/Hong Kong  Enjoy


**A/N: A story that I boredly wanted to create cause I like Hong Kong x China but Whatever, Enjoy~ By the way China is actually Seme in this story, =O. I can hear emma going yes, I swear I can.**

* * *

Hong kong stared at the bamboo door wondering what exactly was happening in his old families home, he didn't want to knock on the door he was slightly scared to see their faces again. He turned around facing the path he just took to get there closing his eyes sighign deeply. Hong Kong started to walk down the path to head back home, but he heard the door swing open he turned around, staring at the figure.

"MeiMei?" He quietly whispered to himself while Taiwan ran straight to him her arms wrapping around Hong Kong.

"Please don't leave again." Her head was against his chest she was crying against him. He started rubbing her back trying to comfort her but he knew he was failing, sighing he kissed the top of her head.

"I won't leave again, I promise." He felt her head shift up to stare at him her face somewhat flushed with pink.

"You promise?" She whispered as he nodded in response which made Taiwan smile happily burying her head back into his chest. Hong Kong glanced up seeing China and Japan come into view he simply stared at them, they both didn't change much except for the fact Japan looked pissed and jealous while China gave him a disapproving look. He hoped they both would believe him if they told them that he had no relationship or feelings toward Taiwan except for brotherly love. Right away Taiwan moved her arms from him and ran back to Japan placing both arms around his one arm, even if he just got back he knew he was already in trouble because when he took a glance to China he got a look saying 'follow me'. Hong Kong sighed following behind China while Japan and Taiwan went for a walk both holding each other's hands making it so obvious they were dating.

It was about three minutes after when Hong Kong and China got into the office. Hong Kong didn't know why but he was somewhat nervous of being alone with China after all these years.

"I do-"

"I don't want to hear it, aru." Interupting Hong Kong, China sighs glancing over at the clock then back to him. "Look, you and MeiMei can't happen, aru" Obviously hong Kong thought, staring at China rather boredly.

"Yao-ge, I don't even like her anymore than a brother." China was ataken by surprise staring at Hong Kong as if he was joking, except Hong Kong kept staring at him waiting until China would realize his mistake of assuming.

"Oh...My apologies, aru." He bowed down to Hong Kong then staring him right in the eye. Hong Kong shook his head sighing to himself as he turned around to stare out the window in the office.

"You do forgive me right, aru?" He felt a hand on his shoulder turning his head to see China right behind him. Rather awkward, he thought sighing to himself he turned fully to face China.

"Of course." This is wasting my time, hong kong thought shifting his weight to the other leg staring at China still. There was a smile on China's lips which made him look so much like a girl.

"Good, aru." He wrapped his arms around Hong Kong making him stare at China in complete surprise he didn't try to hide it at all. Hong Kong did have feelings for China but he knew the China's feelings were for Russia, damn russian he thought. China had pulled off of him by now his hands were behind his back staring up at Hong Kong, hong Kong saw his eyes narrow, great he thought china saw the eyebrows.

"What did that opium bastard do to you, aru!"

"A spell."

"WHAT, ARU!" Hong Kong sighed, placing a hand on China's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"It's not a big deal, Yao."

"Big deal! That bastard takes you away from me, then curses you with t-those eyebrows, aru!"

"..." Hong Kong sat there, listening to china rant about how he was taken away then cursed with stupid eyebrows. It was rather a boring rant, but all china's rants were boring. He watched as China walked back and forth in the small office then stopping in his path to glance over to Hong Kong. He walked over to Hong Kong standing right infront of him closing the gap between them. This is even more awkward then before, thought Hong Kong.

"He didn't do anything else to you did he, aru?" There was so much worry in the old chinese man's voice. He shook his head in response giving China a small smile this made China's eyes widden in so much surprise, it wasn't often Hong Kong actually showed emotion to someone else.

"You realize Hikaru, aru, your smile makes you look so handsome, aru." The comment made Hong Kong's face turn extremely red this wasn't something China would say to his siblings. He glanced away because of how awkward he felt, he never usually recieved compliments from someone else in the first place sighing deeply he moved his glance to the floor. Hong Kong then felt a warm hand on his chin lifting his face up to see China standing right infront of him, he tried to stumble back from China but he was already in China's grip he had lost breathe by then not knowing what to do. His eyes widdened when lips had met his, this isn't right he thought confused in so many ways and kind of peeved due to the fact he never kissed anyone before. Hong Kong's hands went straight to China's chest to push him back wipping his lips with his sleeve.

"What were you doing?" He yelled at China.

"I thought maybe..nevermind, aru." China glanced away making it even more obvious he was hurt from the rejection Hong Kong sighed feeling extremely horrible for rejecting him but it still didn't make it right just to kiss someone without warning or even knowing if they liked you. Hong Kong stepped forward to China knowing he was going to regret doing what he was about to do, slipping his hand underneath the older man's chin he turned his head to meet make them eye to eye. I'm so going to regret this he thought again forcing himself to press his lips against China's closing his eyes once they met, it wasn't that bad he thought forcing China to back up against his office desk. Hong Kong couldn't help but have his hands on China he was just so irresistable, within seconds he had China on the desk with hong Kong inbetween China's legs. He removed his lips from China's simply staring at him.

"This isn't right..." He muttered as China laughed a bit before placing his lips against Hong Kong's neck kissing it lightly. Hong Kong's face flushed with a deep red.

"Usually you do not show your weaknesses Hikaru, aru~" China chuckled while moving his hands on top of Hong Kong's cheeks, both lips being pressed up against one another. Hong Kong felt the delicate hands of China on his shirt -unbuttoning it and removing it, warm hands were pressed against his chest moving up in down as to tease him. Hong Kong felt his lower body tense up on him enjoying each touch and kiss from his older brother. He ignored his thoughts of how wrong and indecent this is, instead he placed his hands on China's shirt to take it off. Both hands moved down to China's pants -taking them off in an instance, while another hand moved up to his brother's ponytail sliding it out from his hair letting China's hair cascade down his back and shoulders. God Yao-ge is so beautiful, he thought before whacking himself mentally over the head, Don't think like that, he's your brother. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his pants being torn off -next were his boxers. Soon he felt China change their positions, Hong Kong being the one laid down across the desk -on his stomach of course. China was just behind him having his manhood right at the entrance of Hong Kong. The older Chinese man's lips pressed against Hong Kong's neck, while a hand slide to Hong Kong's erected manhood. Hong Kong couldn't help but moan at the touch making China grin in success, as he moved his fingers into Hong Kong's mouth getting them all wet and slick, before sliding one into Hong Kong's entrance retrieving a moan from him. China kept moving his finger in and out to stretch it out before adding another one into the entrance, causing Hong Kong to both moan and arch his back. Hong Kong's hands gripped the edge of the desk as China moved into him and out. He kept this motion going until Hong Kong finally climaxed into China's hand as China climaxed into Hong Kong. They both fell to the ground, Hong Kong's body against China's, breathing rather heavily at what they just did. Hong Kong felt good inside even though it was still a very indecent thing to do, but he felt hands wrap around his body holding him.

"Do you think it is still very indecent, aru?" China said through his breathes.

"Yes..." China smirked at his answer, pressing a kiss against Hong Kong's temple.

"I can change that tomorrow, aru~" This caused Hong Kong to shiver lightly before closing his eyes still leaning against China.

"Depends if you can catch me." Saying this before falling asleep against China, causing China to smile once again before leaning his head back against his own desk.

* * *

**Crappy Ending I know, I was just trying to get this all finished before Having to leave to my grandparents for ThanksGiving, So thanks for reading I guess, Leave any compliments or Criticism Thank you~ And Yes i know China was kind of ummm Not really In character much, but I'm not a very good writer and I tend to change personalities a lot.**


End file.
